The attacking aftermath/Charles Xavier's warning about the outcome of Apocalypse
Here is how the outcome of Apocalypse was warned in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. In the lab, Mickey, his friends, and the Avengers were beginning to wonder what caused the incident. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, how could all of this happened? Bruce Banner: I don't know, Mickey. All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Ultron. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other. War Machine: (James Rhodes) He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting? Maria Hill: Nuclear codes. War Machine: (James Rhodes) Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Nukes? He said he wanted us dead. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) He didn't say dead. He said extinct. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) He also said he killed somebody. Maria Hill: But there wasn't anyone else in the building. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yes there was. (bring up the now destroyed 3D image of JARVIS' consciousness) Bruce Banner: This is insane. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense. Bruce Banner: No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage. Suddenly, Thor grabbed hold of Tony Stark by his throat and held him up. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's going around. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (to Thor) Come on. Use your words, Buddy. Thor Odinson: I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Thor! The Legionnaire. Max Goof: Thor, let him go! Thor Odinson: (lets go of Tony) Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron. Dr. Helen Cho: I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us? Then, Tony started laughing, Bruce subtly shook his head at him to get him to stop. Thor Odinson: You think this is funny? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so... Is it so... it is. It's so terrible. Thor Odinson: This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this. Bruce Banner: Tony, maybe this might not be the time to... Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls. Bruce Banner: Only when I've created a murder bot. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole? War Machine: (James Rhodes) No, it's never come up. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Saved New York? War Machine: (James Rhodes) Never heard that. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Together. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) We'll lose. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Then we'll do that together, too. So, Stark looked at him for a moment before turning away. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller. With no time to lose, Mickey and his friends had together around to get help. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Mickey, what're you doing? Mickey Mouse: We're going to get help from any group of heroes we can find. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Be careful out there, all of you. Max Goof: Will do, Steve. So, Mickey and his friends split up to get help from reinforcements. With no time to lose, Mickey arrived at Jean Grey's School for Gifted Youngsters at X Mansion. Mickey Mouse: Jean! Jean Grey: What is it, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: Is Professor Xavier here? It's an emergency. Jean Grey: He's using Cerebro, come with me. So, Mickey followed Jean to where Professor X is using Cerebro. Later, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy arrived at San Fransokyo meeting with Hiro and his friends. Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Hiro, you guys gotta second. Hiro Hamada: Sure, Mickey, what's up? Donald Duck: We've got trouble not too far from here. Fred: Wait! Don't tell me, big encounter with more Heartless. Goofy: Hardly, we've got even more bigger problems that the Avengers could use help with. Wasabi: That would be our next guess. Hiro Hamada: Alright, we're in. So, they regroup to where they'll meet with the Avengers. Finally, they came to Attilan with Darkwing Duck, his own team of Avengers, along with the Winter Guard, and Alpha Flight. Karnak: Mickey, what brings you to Attilan, Old friends? Mickey Mouse: Karnak, Gorgon, Triton, are Black Bolt and Medusa here? We need to speak to them. Soon enough, they led them to Black Bolt and Medusa. Medusa Amaquelin: You wish to see me and my husband, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: Yes, Medusa. There's been a huge incident back on earth. Mona: The Avengers are gonna need your help. Red Guardian: The entire universe is at stake. Guardian: We meet at the Avengers Facility. Shaman: We're going to need all the help we can get. As Black Bolt nodded, they all left Attilan to meet with the Avengers. Just as soon as they all gathered at Mickey's kingdom, Professor X had to warn the Avengers. Professor X: Tony, there's something all of you must know. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) What's going on, Chuck? Professor X: Lord Dragaunus has found the tomb of En Sabah Nur, a very powerful mutant with a God Complex. He called himself Apocalypse, he has with him his four horsemen, Pestilence, Death, Famine, and War. Captain America: (Steve Roger) So, Apocalypse has his horsemen to carry on his bidding. Professor X: Exactly, and he's very powerful and very dangerous. The moment he finds any powerful mutant to transfer his soul with, he'll became even more powerful than you can even imagine. With that, Mickey and his friends had to take meassures before the Age of Ultron starts. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225